morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian
Category:Classes Savages of the Northlands "You there! Have you come to fight? Ah ... you are cleverer than you look, I think. There is strength in your arms, but will it be enough? If you would be mighty, you must needs learn the ways of the Invorri, for there are none mightier. Can you claim the blood of Torvald? We shall see ..." Mighty warriors renowned for their strength and inhuman stamina, barbarians often wander far from their homelands, hoping to heap glory on their names through brave deeds and feats of arms. Some are grim and silent, some jovial and friendly, others crude, gruff and arrogant. All barbarians see themselves as superior to the other men of the world, the rightful owners of anything they can take by force, and bound to a destiny written down before time began. Coupled with their physical toughness, their belief in predestination leaves them unafraid of death, and thus all the more fearsome in battle. Read more Barbarian Lore. Class Information *'Class Symbol': Hammer *'Available Roles': Damage *'Damage Types': Melee Class Armor List of class-restricted armor available to barbarians: *'Northman Fur': A Light Armor set that requires 100% Light Armor skill for use. All pieces of this set include baked-in bonus of +1 Dexterity and +1 Strength. *'Orc-Skin': A Light Armor set that requires 100% Light Armor skill for use. All pieces of this set include baked-in bonus of +1 Dexterity and +1 Strength. *'Northman Chain': A Medium Armor set that requires 100% Medium Armor skill for use. All pieces of this set include baked-in bonus of +1 Dexterity and +1 Strength. (pictured above) Powers and Abilities Battle Rage "Personal Frenzy" Note: Powers used while frenzied have an increased cost Granted: Level 10 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 10 Casting Time: 1.9 Seconds Recycle Time: 600.0 Seconds Requirements: Player must not be moving. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Self/No target Duration: 120 seconds (at power ranks 1-40) Effects: *Health Replenishment: 20% to 40% (from power rank 0 to 40) points of Health *Stamina Replenishment: 20% to 40% (from power rank 0 to 40) points of Stamina *Strength Adjustment: + 70 to 110 (from power rank 0 to 40) *Constitution Adjustment: + 35 to 75 (from power rank 0 to 40) *Defense Penalty: -75% *Costs of powers (i.e. mana, stamina or health) cast by this individual are modified by: + 30% *Cannot be stunned -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Battle Cry "Area of Effect Non-Player Fear and Snare" Granted: Level 15 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 50 Casting Time: 3.7 Seconds Recycle Time: 10.0 Seconds Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Requires Roll to hit: None Target and Range: Monsters Only-- Spherical Effect Centered on Player Area of Effect: 30 units Duration: N/A Effects: *Monster is Scared: Duration: 10 to 30 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 40) *Movement Rate: -11% to -60% (atpower rank 0 to 40) *Duration: 20 to 60 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 40) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Unstoppable Force "Personal Root and Snare Break" Granted: Level 15 Power Rank: 0 (Untrained) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 10 Casting Time: 0 Seconds Recycle Time: 30 Seconds (at power ranks 1-40) Requirements: None. Requires Roll to hit: None Target and Range: Self/No-target Duration: N/A Effects: *Removes effect with "Root" dispel tag. *Removes effect with "Snare" dispel tag. *Cannot be snared: Duration 10 seconds. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shout "Area of Effect Stun (0 range)" Excludes Group Granted: Level 30 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0 Seconds Recycle Time: 15 to 1 Seconds (at power ranks 1-40) Requirements: None. Requires Roll to hit: None Target and Range: Monsters or Players -- Spherical Effect Centered on Player Area of Effect: 32 Units Duration: N/A Effects: *Removes effect with "Flight" dispel tag. *Target is stunned: Duration: 1 to 5 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 40) *Cannot be stunned: Duration: :03 to :15 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 40) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Vengeance "Personal Damage Shield" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: 3 Seconds Recycle Time: 120 Seconds (at power ranks 1-40) Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Requires Roll to hit: None Target and Range: Self/No target Duration: 30 to 90 Seconds (at power ranks 0 to 40) Effects: *Damage Shield (Slashing damage): + 10 to 50 (from power rank 0 to 40) *Defense Penalty: -10% to -50% (from power rank 0 to 40) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Challenge "Single-target Taunt" Player-versus-Environment Only Granted: Level 10 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 5 Casting Time: 0.0 Seconds Recycle Time: 15.0 Seconds Requirements: None. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: 120 Unit(s) Duration: N/A Stances All Stances Granted: Level 15 Casting Time: 0* Recycle Time: 30 seconds Defensive Stance *'Granted Rank': Fighter 15 (Adept), Rogue 15 (Adept) Offensive Stance *'Granted Rank': Fighter 40 (Grand Master), Rogue 40 (Grand Master) Precise Stance *'Granted Rank': Fighter 25 (Skilled), Rogue 25 (Skilled) Barbarian Stance Details Weapon Powers Patch History 1/7/2009 *Unstoppable Force is now flagged as a skill (usable in stealth and wereforms). 3/25/2008 *Changed the Barbarian Power Unstoppable Force to grant at PR-0. 6/19/2007 *Unstoppable Force now has a 10 second Snare Immunity associated with it 7/25/2006 *Rogue-based Barbarians now have access to higher level Axe and Hammer weapon powers 4/19/2005 *Barbarian Storm Lords can now use the Fury's Lightning Spear 8/25/2004 *Battle Rage is now Skill-Based and can therefore be used while in Stealth without breaking the effect *Rogue-Barbarians are granted the Medium Armor skill 7/21/2004 *A Barbarian's weapon powers will now cost more stamina while he is enraged 4/30/2004 *Reduced the range on the Barbarian "Shout" Power 4/29/2003 *Barbarians no longer have any skill prerequisites to acquire the Throwing skill - they all gain it at level 20. *The Barbarian power 'Shout' no longer checks "to-hit" and will now always land. However, the stamina cost and recycle time for this power have been slightly increased. 3/12/2003 *Barbarians now get Axe Mastery. *Barbarians can no longer gain the Archer discipline. See Also *Barbarian Templates